333 Ways to get Kicked out of Serdin
by Fata Lunevis
Summary: Completely crack. Based off "333 Ways to get Kicked out of Walmart" Fata Lunevis presents that, GC style! Nothing but hours of humour and a touch of craziness.
1. 1 to 5

**Pftt- Please don't ask me where I'm going with this because, I, personally, have no idea. This is a parody of the "333 Ways to get Kicked out of Walmart" featuring the Grand Chase characters.**

* * *

**Without future ado, I present, the humorous, completely crack Grand Chase fanfiction known as: **

**333 Ways to get Kicked out of Serdin**

**1. Cosplay as your teammate**

When Amy stumbled upon some pictures of people cosplaying the heroes known as Grand Chase, she noticed that the cosplayer for Dio had someone that men did not..usually have.

And so a glorious idea was formed in the dancer's mind.

Twenty minutes later, she danced out of the demon's bathroom, holding his clothes, which he'd taken off to have a nice, relaxing shower. In the fitting room, she realized that they fit well, just a little bit baggy in the pants. But still, there was one issue... She glanced at herself in the mirror, and looked at the things on her chest.

"Ah, whatever, no one would notice anyways." Putting on a Dio wing, she, desguised as Dio, _danced _out of his room and ran right into Zero.

"Oh. Dio."

"Err...yeah?" She tried to make her voice deep, but, being a girl, it was nowhere near Dio's. Score one for Dio, score zero for Amy.

"Have you seen-" Zero was cut off as he looked down.

Amy followed his glaze.

"D-D-Dio..Y-You..." The wanderer stuttered.

_What? He can see? _Amy thought, panicked. Oh well. It wasn't her she was embarrassing, it was Dio.

"Yes. I have decided to embrace my role as the Princess of the Burning Canyon Trible."  
Needless to say, a very nude demon was stuck in his bathroom that day, a dancing demon 'princess' wandered the halls, and a supposedly blind wanderer was scarred for life.

**2. Tell younger children about past events**

Dio and Sieghart were having a very, very intense battle about who had won that little battle a few hundred years ago. So intense they decided to react it. And so stood in the middle of the dining room, on the dining table, a demon who had just ripped off his shirt and was pinning a smirking immortal to the table. Everyone continued dinner like it was normal, apart from the fact Sieghart's butt was now squished into some lovely custard pudding Arme had put all her heart into making.

The Grand Chase castle was destroyed that day by a violent demon, running, taunting immortal, and a raging battle mage.

**3. Play a game on history**

It was the most outspoken argument anyone had heard out of Zero. The man was practically raging when it mentioned Sieghart, Lupus, Dio, and even Ley and Gran, but completely deleted him out of history. Things came to a quick end when Zero stabbed the board game with Gran, who was chuckling gleefully he was remembered as part of history.

**4. Practice singing**

Even after centuries of living, one had to admit that Ley von Crimson River was not the best singer around.

However, it was Ronan preforming "Hips Don't Lie" that really made the audience go wild.

**5. Discover fanfiction**

Lass and Lupus were normally having a bro-hangout when they saw something interesting that had both their pictures in it.

After a few minutes, both brothers ran out of the room screaming and looking for something to plunge their poor, suffering eyes in.

It was very awkward after that, but Lass did get a kick out of calling Lupus "bottom" whenever he saw his older brother, and receiving a "oh, shut up!" as an answer.

* * *

**...And that's a wrap! Look forward to the next few coming soon!**


	2. 6 to 10

**What am I doing, updating this without paying attention to my main fanfictions. XD**

**Here's the second segement~!**

* * *

**6. Play another game**

As soon as the GC heard the words "let's play a game", they scrambled back to their rooms making up excuses one after the other. However, this one turned out to be a quite...interesting dancing game.

Things came to a end when Lire and Ryan got the challenge: Poledance with your weapon.

_No Storm Blades were harmed in the making of this story_

_We can't say the same about the bow, though_

**7. Have dinner with your boyfriend's family**

And that was how Lire found herself in a large forest surrounded by British-sounding wolves drinking tea out of cups with their claws and urging Ryan and Lire to get it on.

"Is your family...British?" Lire asked Ryan.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed my accent?" Ryan whispered back.

Lire stared at Ryan with this 'omgwtf' face and realized that he really _did _have a accent. "But wait...Isn't British on the real world?"

"Yeah?"  
"So did we just break the fourth wall?"  
"Ja."  
"That's German."

"I'm also eight quarters German."

"Shut up and fix that fourth wall."

**8. Practice your culture**

When they entered Asin's room to tell him about a mission, they found the Blue Fox meditation and whispering to himself "Kill Jin...Kill Jin...KIll Jin..." Needless to say, Jin got very freaked out by that, and they deemed it the forbidden Asin culture.

It is Asin's secret weapon.

**9: Try out new weapons**

Elesis had a very, very sore foot after attempting to lift Lime's hammer. And not having healing skills, she ended up needing to beg Arme, and agreeing to dress up as a maid for the next Grand Chase meeting.

**10: Host a meeting**

They were SO not ready. In the end, they ended up piling a large amount of garbage under the table in the Grand Hall as Knight Master and a few other important personnells entered. Things came to a halt when Pepe crawled up Knight Master's skirt and, being the horny mushroom he is, he began to get rather...horny.

* * *

**#7 is a private joke on my friend, who claims to be a part of EVERY country in the world. And oh noes! The forth wall is broken! What's going to happen next chapter? ;)**

**#10 was so awkward to type.**


	3. 11 to 15

**I'm updating this fast, aren't I?**

**Special thanks to ILiXIzA for helping~ ((Edit: she said to credit her for the soup logic. So here's to her for the soup logic.)) **

* * *

**11. Become inspired by a music video**

It was a bad, bad idea to introduce Ryan to Three Day Grace's Animal I have Become. Now he's tearing his shirt off screaming the lyrics in public like some messed up Jacob from Twilight. They tried to introduce him to songs like Puddi Puddi, but that didn't do any good. Until, he discovered Nine Day's Absolutely (Story of a Girl). Now he was the perfect lovebird, always outside Lire's window singing her that. And that's when Lire realized that her man could be controlled with music.

Next goal: Get him to listen to Flo Rida's Blow My Whale.

**12. Discover foods**

When Sieghart began to become addicted to energy bars, it was a time for a new move to be created: Unlimited Rage Bar.

All the Sieghart players were very, very happy about that.

**13. Discover a new TV show**

With Sieghart having the room that was all alone at the end of the hallway and far away from the kitchen, becoming addicted to the Ellen show was not good. When he was called for dinner, he rushed to the kitchen, grabbed his soup and ran back in the direction of his room.  
Sadly, he never made it due to the fact that the soup, which was filled to the brim, decided to tilt and landed on the frantic Immortal's pants.

That was the day known as "The Day Sieghart was Pwned by Soup".

**14. Leave the 4 th wall open**

Ryan had decided to slack when Lire was gone, so he left the 4th wall wide open.

The Grand Chase boys were missing a few days after that when a hoard of fangirls invaded and took the land prisoner.

**15. Ride around acting like a prissy English man**

Of course, Jin was perfect for that role. Of course.

"Cherrio, Bottom."

"Hey Jin—WAIT, WHAT?"  
"You didn't know that Lass told all of us? What a pity. I was beginning to think you were a rawther lovely chap, Bottom. But you're a useless knob filled with absolute tosh."

"Say my name or I will end you."

"Oh well, I must go. Hogwarts calls. Oh, next time we meet, Bottom, can you lend me a rubber?"

"What the fu-"

Cheers, Bottom!"

After Jin sailed from view, Arme pulled him aside.  
"I think you tried a little too hard."  
"Whatever, it was fun."  
"Well have fun tomorrow when he shoots a bullet into your brain."

The next day, Jin suddenly took a 3 month vacation to Xenia.

_Translation: _

_Cherrio: Hello_

_rawther lovely: rather nice_

_Useless Knob: lazy person_

_Absolute tosh: complete rubbish_

_Rubber: **ERASER** _

_Hogwarts: if you don't know what this is I don't know what to do with you._

_Cheers: Goodbye_

* * *

**I think I'm becoming unfunny. **


End file.
